Flower
Flower (z ang. kwiat, kwiatek) - dorosła klacz, pegazica. Pochodzi ze Star Land. Kiedyś nie miała domu, teraz mieszka w Ponyville ze swoją ciocią. Ponysona użytkowniczki Flower1187. Osobowość Flower jest miłą i wesołą klaczą, bardzo interesuje się światem. Jest pozytywnie nastawiona do wszystkiego, ale nie zawsze. Od czasu do czasu bywa denerwująca bo zaczyna za dużo mówić. Kiedyś była trochę nieśmiała. Bywa też leniwa i zarozumiała ale to jak ma zły dzień. Bardzo lubi kwiaty a zwłaszcza Lilie. Dzięki swoim przygodom stała się odważniejsza i bardziej pewna siebie. Chce odkryć tajemnice swojej magii, wierzy że przyjaciele jej w tym pomogą. Próbuje odrzucić na bok wszystkie wątpliwości, chociaż nie łatwo jej to wychodzi. Teraz jest Silniejsza niż kiedyś. Wygląd Jako kucyk thumb|304px|jako dziewczyna zrobione przez Iza990.Flower ma jasno zielono-różową sierść i jasno niebieskie oczy. Grzywa i ogon są zielono-różowe, a część grzywki jest stojąca. Nosi różowy kwiatek, naszyjnik gwiazdkę z nie pełnym środkiem i dwie bransoletki. Jej znaczek to kwiat. Jako człowiek Jako dziewczyna ma kremową skórę typową dla człowieka. Oczy i włosy są tego samego koloru jak w postaci kucyka. Nosi niebieską bluzkę, zielony sweter i dżinsowe spodnie. Kwiatek jest różowy tak jak u kucyka ale gwiazdka jest już pełna. Jako kucyk w mocy Jej sierść jest taka sama, ale jej skrzydła są większe i 3 kolorowe zielone, jasno różowe i ciemno różowe. Grzywa i ogon są dłuższe, też 3 kolorowe , ale kolory na grzywie układają się w paski. Jest troszkę wyszła. Zainteresowania Klacz interesuje się tasz sztuką, śpiewem i jest w tym dość dobra. Prowadziła kiedyś mały ogródek z kwiatami, ale później straciła wiele przez tornado więc zaczęła podróżować i to jest jej kolejne zainteresowanie. Zbiera też figurki z miejsc w których była. Po za tym lubi teatr, ale nie tak żeby występować zbyt się boi. Historia Urodziła się w Star Land. Dzieciństwo było pełne zabawy, szczęścia i miłości. Jednak później wszystko się zmieniło, kiedy jej mama zginęła bez śladu i musiała przeprowadzić się do Canterlotu, by zamieszkać u cioci, która za bardzo za nią nie przepadała. W szkole kucyki się z niej śmiały bo, nie miała znaczka. Znaczek zdobyła bardzo późno, bo w ostatni rok nauki szkole dla źrebaków. Potem przez kilka lat chodziła do szkoły średniej i po jej skończeniu zaczęła prowadzić własne życie. Niestety po roku tornado zniszczyło jej dom i nie miała gdzie się podziać więc zaczęła podróżować i szukać swojego thumb|left|296pxmiejsca na świecie. Później w dziwny sposób spędziła 2 dni w innym świecie. Sama nie wie jak tam się pojawiła. Później dowiedziała się, że to przez jej talizman. Mimo tego co ją spotkało, klacz myśli optymistycznie o przyszłości. Wkrótce gdy zaczęła poznawać przyjaciół zrozumiała co to jest przyjaźń, której nie zaznała w młodości. Pewnego dnia przyśnił jej się dziwny sen. Byli w nim jej przyjaciele i brat, o którym jeszcze nie wiedziała, nie wiedziała kim on jest. Był on w tarapatach. Tam jej gwiazda błyszczała. Rano dowiedziała się po co jej mama dała jej tą gwiazdkę. Zaczyna odkrywać tajemnice ukryte przez jej rodzinę (głównie przez ciocię). Walka z wiedźmą i druga połowa cioci. thumb|left|358px Pewnego wieczoru jeden ze snów Flower się spełnił (no był z małym dodatkiem, ale tego dowiecie się w trakcie czytania). No więc, klacz szła i czuła, że coś ją obserwuje, postanowiła biec szybciej. Nagle ukazała jej się wiedźma. Klacz nie wiedziała co zrobić, nie znała tego czarnego kucyka. Wiedźma za to znała ją doskonale. Użyła zaklęcia i Flower thumb|186pxzaczęła zmieniać się w kamień. Flo wiedziała, że jej gwiazdka jest magiczna i próbowała jej użyć, ale bez skutku. Było coraz mniej czasu. Nagle za drzew wyskoczyła ciocia klaczy Diamond. Pomogła jej i zaatakowała wiedźmę. Walczyła z nią wcześniej, ale czarny kucyk zobaczył Flower i postanowiła to thumb|left|212pxwykorzystać. Flower niespodziewanie też się zmieniła i mogła użyć swojej pełniej mocy. Pomogła cioci i oczywiście zażądała wyjaśnień. Diamond nie wiedziała od czego zacząć. Czy od tego czemu ją tak traktowała, czy o co chodzi z magią gwiazdki. Była zaskoczona tym, że spotkała dawno nie widzianą bratanicę. Flower zaczęła krzyczeć, a ciocia dalej była cicho. Widać było, że jest trochę roztrzęsiona, a po jej minie było widać, że potrzebowała jeszcze trochę czasu na wyjawienie całej prawdy. Flower patrzyła się na ciocię i nagle poleciała jej łza. Diamond w końcu zaczęła tłumaczyć się ze wszystkiego, no prawie. Reszty Flower dowiedziała się w domu cioci. Nie wszystkiego było miło słuchać, ale Diamond obiecała Flower, że będzie ją uczyć i przeprosiła ją za wszystko. Pierwsze spotkanie z rodziną Tego dnia Flower razem z Ciocią szła na dworzec by pójść po brata. Była zdenerwowana i niepewna ale szczęśliwa i ciekawa. Ale najbardziej obawiała się że stanie się coś nieprzewidzianego (np.Sekura wpadnie z wizytą :P). Gdy przyszły na dworzec akurat przyjechał pociąg, wtedy Flo zaczęła się jeszcze bardziej denerwować.Wtedy podeszły do nich 2 kucyki (domyślcie się kto to jest :D). Flower nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, a tato ją przytulił i przedstawił brata.Dzień był spokojny , i nie zapowiadało się by coś miało się dziać. Klacz spędzała czas ze swoją rodziną.Nagle Gold Fire zaczęła pukać w okno domu . Flower podeszła do niej , a ona powiedziała że coś jest nie tak w lesie. Kucyk poszedł do swojego pokoju po pewną rzecz i szybko próbowała wyjść z domu. Ale złapała ją ciocia i spytała się gdzie się wybiera. Gdy Flo powiedziała to co usłyszała od Gold , Klacz powiedziała że ona tam pójdzie zamiast Flower.I poszła , kucyk zaczął się martwić o ciocię i wtedy brat spytał jej się co się dzieje.Postanowili się wymknąć , ich ojciec czytał książkę i według nich nic nie widział.Więc wyszli i poszli szukać cioci . Rodzina i relacje z nią. Jej mama nazywała się Flow, a ojciec jest nieznany. Ma też brata. Ma ciocie Diamond i trzech kuzynów. W czasie podróży, chwilę zajmowała się małym króliczkiem, ale później go wypuściła. (Relacje przedstawione są z punktu widzenia kucyka.) Z matką Flow Z mamą dogadywała się dobrze, były bardzo do siebie podobne. Jej mama była dla niej jak przyjaciółka, ale jak jeszcze była mała to jej mama umarła. Zawsze gdy wspomina mamę to mówi, że to mogło być inaczej. Z ciocią Diamond Po tych zdarzeniach 2 klacze bardziej się do siebie zbliżyły. Flower tylko na początku była zła, bo starsza klacz nie była z nią szczera, ale w końcu powiedziała prawdę i to się liczy. To jej krewna ze strony ojca i najlepsza przyjaciółka jej matki. Z 3-ką kuzynów Z nimi nie było tak źle no przynajmniej z jednym trochę ją denerwowali jak starsi "bracia" można powiedzieć, że oni nawet się lubili. Jeden kiedyś chciał zaoferować pomoc kuzynce, ale ona powiedziała, że da sobie radę. Z Ojcem (imię jeszcze wymyślę) Chociaż ona go nie zna to on wprost odwrotnie. Nie wiadomo czemu ona go nie zna prawdopodobnie maczała w tym "ręce" "kochana" ciocia. Można powiedzieć, że mają kilka wspólnych cech. thumb|left Z Bratem Green Grass Bardzo się ucieszyli z poznania, byli trochę w szoku, ale tylko chwile. Są trochę do siebie podobni wyglądem(oczy i włosy). Są też podobni zainteresowaniami i osobowością. Są bliźniakami. Latanie Nie lata za szybko ale jak się postara to może,bardziej woli trzymać się ziemi.Umie klika sztuczek ale ich nie używa chyba że w specjalnych wypadkach np.kiedy jest niebezpiecznie. Magia Jeszcze nie umie zbyt dużo , ale robi postępy.Uczy się z ciocią, choć jest to trudne bo jej ciocia ma nie typową moc ,czyli kamienie szlachetne (np.diamenty) .Uczy się tego co widziała jej ciocia u swojej przyjaciółki.Nie wie jeszcze jaka jest pełna siła jej magicznego amuletu.Jej moc to siły natury głównie ziemi, stąd jej imię, matka klaczy też władała siłami natury. Sztuka i śpiew Klacz jest bardzo dobra w rysowaniu i malowaniu ale tego wszystkim nie pokazuje, tak samo przy śpiewaniu nie lubi śpiewać publicznie bo boi się że ją wyśmiej. Zazwyczaj śpiewa o tym co przeżyła i zobaczyła.Rysuje to co jej przyjdzie do głowy nawet nie stworzone rzeczy. Przyjaciele *'Painted Night'-historia poznania na stronie Painted. *Mynday mint Historia poznania: Poznała ją gdy mała Mint szła z swoim ciastem do szkoły by pokazać innym kucyka że naprawdę dobrze gotuje , ale przez nie uwagę Flower się z nią zderzyła.Na początku Mint trochę się bała że Flower będzie zła ale ona przeprosiła małą klacz i zaoferowała jej swoją pomoc. Później klacze rozmawiały chwile że sobą i bardzo się polubiły mimo różnicy wieku. *Hope Light Historia poznania: Flower poznała, śpiewając w locie pieśń i zderzyła się z nią, a ona rzekła z uśmiechem : "Znajomości szukasz?" Tak, właśnie zaczęły rozmawiać. *White Fire Historia poznania Był piękny słoneczny dzień. Flower była blisko Ponyville. Wtedy postanowiła, wybrać się na łąkę. Wtedy podeszła do niej Klacz. Flower przedstawiła się. Flower bardzo ją polubiła i zaczęły ze sobą gadać. Od tamtego zawsze jak jest w Ponyville zawsze spotyka się z White na tej łące. * Sweet Unicorn * Gold Fire Historia poznania Pewnego wieczoru Flower rozmawiała ze swoją ciociom w jej domu o swoim ojcu i bracie. Nagle usłyszała coś dziwnego, jakby jakiś wybuch, natychmiast tam poszła. Zobaczyła tam dziwną mgłę, zamknęła oczy i zobaczyła coś co było dla niej straszne. Gold zobaczyła Flower i rozpoznała to, zionęła ogniem, bo to odstrasza tą mgłę. Flower zemdlała, a Gold polizała ją aby ją obudzić. Flower zaprowadziła ją do swojej cioci, by ta zobaczyła kucyko-smoka. Gold wydała się dość zabawna i polubiła Flower od tego dnia spotykają się koło jaskini smoczki , a w notatniku klacz opisuje to czego się o niej dowiedziała. Moon Sun Star thumb|Flower i Klaudia Klaudia-koleżanka Cytaty Ciekawostki *Nie wie, że jej gwiazda ma magiczne właściwości. *Nie wie, że w pociągu raz zderzyła się ze swoim bratem. *Ma swoją mroczną stronę. *Boi się myszy i szczurów. *Ma alergię na pomarańcze i jabłka. *Pochodzi ze Star land. *Z historii Sekury można wywnioskować że ma 21 lat. Galeria thumb Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Ponysony Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem